Abstract Nonsense
Abstract Nonsense (アブストラクト・ナンセンス, Abusutorakuto Nansensu) ist ein Song dessen Lyrics von Neru geschrieben wurde. Gesungen wird er von Kagamine Rin. Hintergrund Das Lied wurde am 6. Mai 2011 hochgeladen; es dauerte nicht lange bis es 100.000 Aufrufe erreicht hatte. Damit wurde es Neru erstes Werk, das die Nico Hall of Fame erreichte. Der Song ist in der EXIT TUNES Zusammenstellung Vocalodream enthalten. Dieser Song kann in vielerlei Hinsicht interpretiert werden; eine häufige Variante ist, dass dieses Lied nach Tokyo Teddy Bear (ein weiterer bemerkenswerter Song Nerus) spielt, der ebenfalls von Kagamine Rin gesungen wird. Lyrics Japanisch= 頭ごなしの机上の空論 首から下が空中分解 鉛で紡ぐ将来設計 論争のファンタジー 耳を澄ませばここだけの話 実はあの子はモノクロパペット 心の中で飼い慣らす主人 変数のシンフォニー あー、ワタシに値札付けて あー、人生も留年すんの待ってさ 四捨五入 くだらないね やめたくて 窓から顔出してさ つまらないね あきてきて シぬ勇気もないでしょ くだらないね やめたくて 手首に注射挿してさ つまらないね あきてきて ケーキでも食って深呼吸してるんだよ 誰も彼もが宙ぶらりんりん 頭のネジが数本足りない 鎖で繋ぐ2バイト生活 友情のファクトリー アンテナ立てりゃここだけの話 実はあの子もマスコミモンキー 黄色い声で霊感商法 存在のダストリー あー、君もコチラにおいでよ あー、そうやって何人アヤめんのさ 四捨五入 くだらないね やめたくて 胸にナイフ当ててさ つまらないね あきてきて 苦しむ覚悟ないでしょ くだらないね やめたくて 頭まで浸かってさ つまらないね あきてきて 思うだけならタダなんだよ あー、乞食みたいに這ってさ あー、そんなんじゃ証明終わらんでしょ 四捨五入 くだらないね やめたくて 道路に飛び出してさ つまらないね あきてきて 途中で逃げ出すでしょ くだらないね やめたくて コメカミ銃で撃ってさ つまらないね あきてきて そんな妄想するだけ だって なきたくて くるしくて だれにもすがれず このこえは わらわれて むしされて つまりワタシはただのガラクタ 明日はきっと雨だ。 |-|Romaji= atamagonashi no kijou no kuuron kubi kara shita ga kuuchuubunkai namari de tsumugu shourai sekkei ronsou no fantajii mimi wo sumaseba koko dake no hanashi jitsu wa ano ko wa monokuro papetto kokoro no naka de kai narasu shujin hensuu no shinfonii aa watashi ni nefudadzukete aa jinsei mo ryuunen sun no matte sa shishagonyuu kudaranai ne yametakute mado kara kao dashite sa tsumaranai ne akitekite shinu yuuki mo nai desho kudaranai ne yametakute tekubi ni chuusha sashite sa tsumaranai ne akitekite keeki de mo kutte shinkokyuushiterun da yo dare mo kare mo ga chuuburarinrin atama no neji ga suuhon tarinai kusari de tsunagu ni baito seikatsu yuujou no fakutorii antena taterya koko dake no hanashi jitsu wa ano ko mo masukomi monkii kiiroi koe de reikanshouhou sonzai no dasutorii aa kimi mo kochira ni oide yo aa sou yatte nannin ayamen no sa shishagonyuu kudaranai ne yametakute mune ni naifu atete sa tsumaranai ne akitekite kurushimu kakugo nai desho kudaranai ne yametakute atama made shinkatte sa tsumaranai ne akitekite omou dake nara tada nan da yo aa kojiki mitai ni hatte sa aa sonnan ja shoumei owaran desho shishagonyuu kudaranai ne yametakute douro ni tobidashite sa tsumaranai ne akitekite tochuu de nigedasu desho kudaranai ne yametakute komekami juu de utte sa tsumaranai ne akitekite sonna mousou suru dake datte nakitakute kurushikute dare ni mo sugarezu kono koe wa warawarete mushisarete tsumari watashi wa tada no garakuta ashita wa kitto ame da\ |-|Englisch= Inconsiderate assumptions make everything below my brain crumble Future plans sung from lead, a controversial fantasy Opening my ears, I hear their talk. That girl is really a monochrome puppet Her master controls her heart, a variable symphony Ah, put a price tag on me Ah, make me repeat a year of life, rounding to the nearest half This is useless, I want it to stop, I put my face out of the window This is boring, I'm tired of it, but I don't have the courage to die This is useless, I want it to stop, I'm injecting my wrist This is boring, I'm tired of it, I eat the cake and take a deep breath He and everyone else is hanging, their screws are never tight enough Living double lives, a friendship factory Raising my antenna, I hear their talk. That girl is also a media monkey A fraudulent way of business with a shrill voice, a dustley of existence Ah, come here too Ah, how many have I killed, rounding up to the nearest half This is useless, I want it to stop, aiming my knife for the chest This is boring, I'm tired of it, but I'm not prepared to suffer This is useless, I want it to stop, even my head is soaked This is boring, I'm tired of it, but I'm only thinking that Ah, crawling like a beggar Ah, that's proof that you're done, rounding up to the nearest half This is useless, I want it to stop, I fly out onto the highway This is boring, I'm tired of it, I'll stop halfway This is useless, I want it to stop. I shoot a gun into my temple This is boring, I'm tired of it, but that's only a delusion But I want to cry, this is painful, and I have no one to cling to This voice is foolish, ignore it, in the end I'm nothing but normal trash It will surely rain tomorrow Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Neru Kategorie:Kagamine Rin